Wishes Aren't Promises
by SiennaFox
Summary: This fic is kinda half-based on Canomon's fics. It's about my adventures in the Digiworld, and the things that I find out while I'm there...


*AN/Disclaimer: Hi y'all!! I wrote this fic as a kinda 'side story' to the Canomon (also Sandy87 {look her up under both names})'s fics "Kristi's Flame", "Heart Fire", and "Endless Blaze". If you read her fics first, mine may make more sense. It's about me (Stephanie {that's my real name}) and my adventures in the DigiWorld. You'll see if you read it. Tell me how you like it!*  
  
~*~ 'Kirayone  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ *^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
* Wishes Aren't Promises *  
  
I stared blankly at my computer screen. 'What is she talking about?' I asked myself. I just didn't understand her sometimes. 'The DigiWorld? What in the world is Kristi talking about? What are Digimon?' I continued to scroll down my inbox of my email. 'Junk mail.more junk.' I clicked on her email entitled "More Digimon Stuff":  
  
'Hey Steph! I know you might think I'm crazy with all of this Digimon stuff, that's nothin' new, but I've typed up my two adventures as sort of story thingies. Maybe this'll help you understand it a little better. And then you'll know who I'm talking about when I mention Flame. (~*blushes*~) Tell me whatcha think! "Moeagaru yuuki, Fureidoramon!" Ja!'  
  
I scrolled down further. Finally, now maybe I'd understand. Too bad I didn't know Japanese. Kristi didn't know that much Japanese, but she knew more then I did. She had once explained what '"Moeagaru yuuki, Fureidoramon!" Ja!' meant, but I got confused halfway through and she gave up. Oh well.  
  
With a click of my mouse I highlighted the two stories, copied them, and then pasted them onto a blank Microsoft Word document. "Those adventures must've been something!" I laughed, "they take up over 35 pages in only size 10 font!" After saving the document, I stretched over to my right and turned on the printer, letting it make its squeaking sounds before printing the document. "My mom's gonna kill me for using so much ink.oh well. This is more important." I closed my eyes and thought for a second. "At least it better be Kristi." I mumbled to myself.  
  
Knowing that printing 37 or so pages worth would be long and annoying with my stupid printer, I reached for my dcTalk CD, plopping it into the computer's disk drive and bringing up the CD player on the screen. I clicked the play button, and track #7 began to play. Godsend.  
  
'Hoping praying, I've been waiting Everybody needs somebody to love There's no question, straight from heaven You're my angel, I'm so crazy for you  
  
You're a Godsend A blessing from above You've been God sent to me You're the Godsend I've been dreaming of You're a Godsend  
  
Holding you're hand, touching you're face I will love you now and always I swear  
  
I will never forget that first moment we met When two worlds collided and I found my best friend  
  
You're a Godsend A blessing from above You've been God sent to me You're the Godsend I've been dreaming of You're a Godsend  
  
I was made for you, you were made for me In this lonely world we were meant to be In love  
  
I will never forget that first moment we met When two worlds they crashed in And I found my best friend  
  
You're a Godsend A blessing from above You've been God sent to me You're the Godsend I've been dreaming of You're a Godsend.'  
  
".Godsend." I found myself singing to the song, small tears collecting in my eyes. I mentally slapped myself, shaking my head. "Stop that Stephanie! Love isn't for people like you!" I scolded myself, thankful that my parents were at work and that I had summer vacation a week earlier then my brother and sister. I looked over at the printer at it finished the last page. "No one would like you in that way anyways. Not very many people like you as it is." I shook my head again, then grabbed the printed pages, turning off the printer. "Stop wallowing in pity." I told myself, "Be glad that you have the good friends that you have."  
  
I shut off the CD player, which was currently playing 'The Truth', and took out the white CD, placing it back into its case. Collecting Kristi's 'adventures' and my CDs, I ran upstairs into my room to read the two stories.  
  
* * *  
  
I sighed; over 35 pieces of paper lay strewn across my bed. "Either the DigiWorld is an exciting place, or Kristi just writes really good stories.hmm, I think the former must be true." I chuckled, picking up the papers, trying my hardest not to knock my cat off the bed in the process. "Er." I looked at the mess of papers in my hands, "I guess I'll just have to put them in order later.much later." My slight Maine/Massachusetts-mixed accent caused me to say 'later' as 'lateh'. My cat, Jasmine, just looked at me with a 'whatever you say' look on her face, then continued her grooming.  
  
Downstairs, I looked at the clock, sighing to find that it was only 10:12. "It seemed like it was 10 o'clock 3 hours ago!" I exclaimed, plopping back down at the computer. "I don't read that fast! Hmm.I wish I could know more about the DigiWorld, but Kristi lives in Texas, an' those kids she was talking about, they live in Japan.Ugh! I wish I could get to go to the DigiWorld an' meet someone like Kristi did! But it doesn't help to wish.but what could I do? Jump into the computer.? Not likely." I suddenly felt a little light-headed, and decided to lie down on the couch. No one would be home until 3:30.  
  
A strange sound reached my ears. I yawned, then looked over at the computer. It was making weird noises again, like it had been for the past week. I decided that I'd better get up and check on it. "Maybe." I whispered, but caught myself before saying anything more. "No.that's just wishful thinking again." I sighed, leaning towards the computer.  
  
I felt something pulling at me, and the computer screen went blank with a bright flash. I heard a soft whisper, almost a breeze, blow around me. "Wishes aren't always what they seem to be." I heard; my eyesight and senses becoming momentarily hazy. ".but promises are."  
  
* * *  
  
Humidity. I live in Maine; humidity is not my thing. I could feel the stickiness of the air as I slowly began to open my dark brown eyes. "Wha.leaves? Huh?" I shook my head. Something strange was going on. Shakily standing up, I pushed aside a small patch of bushes in front of me. There were humans.and.Digimon! Was I in the Digital World? 'Then those people must be.oh.what did Kristi call them? The.Digidestined? Yeah, they must be the Digidestined.' I thought to myself, my eyes scanning over the group of kids and Digimon, all battling a different Digimon. 'I think Kristi said that big flying thing was an Airdramon. I think.' *SNAP!*  
  
I turned my attention to my left, where I thought I had heard something rustling in the bushes. I was right. "Flamedramon?" I whispered to myself, because the Digimon's size and shape certainly matched Kristi's definition of 'her guy', Flame. "It can't be. I remember Kristi saying that he had a blue body, not scarlet like this one! And she said that Flamedramon had red, orange, and yellow armor with designs that looked like flames. And I def'nitely don't remember her mentioning anything about wings!" I turned my head to look at the digidestined again. "And wouldn't Flamedramon be with his human partner.oh, what's his name.Davis?"  
  
Upon turning my head again, I noticed the other Digimon crouching down with his midnight blue wings furled tightly around his back. Without notice he suddenly jumped forward, striking the Airdramon, surprising it and hurting it; I could tell by the puzzled and pained look on its face. I assumed that neither the digidestined nor their Digimon saw him because they kept right on fighting without a second glance, but this time they were winning.  
  
Soon the Airdramon was knocked to the ground, and it turned black, then disintegrated right then and there. Needless to say, I was confused  
  
I abruptly felt the presence of someone beside me, and on instinct, I turned my head in that direction. It was that scarlet Digimon! He looked at me; I could sense confusion and suspicion in his navy blue eyes. "Who are you?" he asked, turning his whole body to face me.  
  
'That voice.' I began to stutter under his gaze. ".I-I.I.uh." I stammered, dropping my gaze down to the soft, grass-covered ground.  
  
"Hey guys! Over here! I think I heard something!" I heard someone shout from the other side of the bushes.  
  
I immediately looked up, but that Digimon was gone. The only thing that was left was a tiny blue feather. Bending down, I picked up the miniature feather, shoving it in my pocket and walking out of the bushes. The kids just stared at me. 'They didn't even let their Digimon de-digivolve, whatever that means.' I thought to myself, then I noticed the Digimon that must've been Flamedramon. "Flame?" I mumbled out loud to myself. "He must be the Digimon that Kristi told me about!" I whispered to myself.  
  
I looked up to see 6 humans staring at me with weird looks, and six large Digimon. Flamedramon stepped forward on his muscular blue legs, his body covered in the fiery armor. "You know Kristi?!" he asked. I could sense the anticipation in his voice.  
  
I nodded. "Yeah. We're good friends who met on the internet not too long ago. She mentioned a lot about you Flamedramon!" I giggled, pointing a forefinger at the blushing fire Digimon. I looked around once more, my voice slightly above a whisper. "But how did I get here? I mean, Kristi lives in Texas, an' I live all the way up in Maine!" I always seem to soften the 'd' in 'and'.  
  
The boy whom I recognized as Davis, Flamedramon's human partner, put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes, speaking as though he was superior. "Yeah, well we live in Japan. I don't see what the big problem is." A girl with long violet hair elbowed him in the stomach. "Hey! What was that for Yolei?"  
  
I ignored what I knew Davis was about to say; I was used to people contradicting me. "Hmm.yeah, I remember Kristi saying somethin' about that. She also said that you guys are speaking Japanese an' I'm hearin' English, an' vice versa. Besides, I don't know much Japanese." I said. 'But I know a good word that fits Davis: Baka.' I thought to myself with a suppressed giggle.  
  
The other girl nodded her head. "Yeah, I remember that." She suddenly looked like she remembered something. "Oh! We don't even know your name! My name is."  
  
"You're Kari," I finished for her, then motioned to the others, "his name's T.K., her name's Yolei, his name's Davis, his name's Cody.an' I think his name is.Ken. Right?"  
  
"Yup." Ken nodded.  
  
"Oh, an' you can call me Stephanie." I added quickly, before they had to ask again.  
  
Yolei smiled, her light brown eyes glistening. "Wow Stephanie. You probably know the names of all our Digimon too!"  
  
I nodded sheepishly. "Yeah, Kristi told me the names an' descriptions of 'em all." I smiled a small smile. "I didn't know a test came along with the privilege of comin' to the DigiWorld." Yolei smiled sheepishly. "Hey.uh, who was that Digimon that helped you guys?" I suddenly asked, remembering the strange Digimon that had confronted me. They all stared at me with blank stares, obviously confused. I sighed. "Ya know, the one that looks like Flame over there." More blank stares. "The crimson one with navy wings?" I continued, no one answered. I sighed in defeat. "Nevermind then."  
  
Davis began to mumble. "How come whenever we find someone in the DigiWorld - especially when they're from the US - they act and talk crazy? First it was." This time it was Ken to elbow him in the side. ".Ow! What now?!"  
  
The 5 Armored Digimon reverted to the smaller sizes, 'Rookies' as Kristi had called them, and Stingmon de-digivolved back to Wormmon. Ken turned to his fellow digidestineds. "We should really get going now, its getting late."  
  
"You're right." T.K. replied, "but what about Stephanie. We can't just leave her here alone. This is the DigiWorld you know. And it would be kinda hard explaining to our parents about an extra person. Plus, she doesn't know Japanese."  
  
Veemon jumped up. "I know!" he shouted with a childish excitement.  
  
"You know what Veemon?" Davis asked.  
  
"A lot more then Davis does." I heard Yolei mutter into Kari's ear.  
  
Veemon jumped up and down. "I know where Shtephanie can shtay until.whenever she hash to go back!" he replied with a childish lisp. "She can shtay with Nariko."  
  
"Great idea Veemon!" Kari exclaimed, "I'm sure Nariko won't mind."  
  
" Nariko?" I asked. Obviously no one had heard me, because they all began to walk off in the same direction, almost leaving me behind. "Oh yeah! Nariko, from Kristi's story!" I reminded myself, running to catch up with the others.  
  
* * *  
  
".and we thought she could stay here with you, Nariko." Kari finished explaining. We were all standing in front of a cave. "And it was Veemon's idea."  
  
Nariko looked over at me; "Of course she can stay! You think I was just gonna say no?" she asked. A small black dog-like Digimon was in her arms, and a different black Digimon behind her feet. 'Shadomon and BlackSalamon,' I reminded myself.  
  
Kari grinned meekly; "No.we just thought that."  
  
"That it'd be more polite to ask." Nariko finished, with a smile. She chauffeured me into her cave. "You guys oughtta go. There's a TV just over there." She pointed a long milky-white arm towards her left, where a TV could be seen a few yards away.  
  
"Thanks!" T.K. called back, his small golden Digimon following behind him. "We'll try to come tomorrow, we have to keep cleaning up the DigiWorld and getting rid of those Control Spire Digimon." He was pulled, I assumed, into the TV with a bright white flash, followed by the others.  
  
I looked around at the various jars, each one filled with different colored berries or fruits. Each one was labeled in neatly written Japanese. 'Too bad I haven't learned Japanese. Maybe when I get home I'll get to.That is, if I ever get back home.' I thought, looking closely at the jars, and sighing in slight depression.  
  
"Those yellow ones are health-berries," I heard a voice - Nariko - behind me. "You should probably have some, since you probably haven't eaten anything all day." She reached past me, taking the jar full of bright yellow berries into her hands. She turned and pointed to the wall of the cave. "Sit." She commanded.  
  
Being an easy-going person, I followed her directions and sat down against the wall, tired and confused from the day. Nariko opened the jar and handed it to me, sitting down beside me. I took a few of the golden berries, popping them into my mouth. 'These are pretty good.' I thought to myself. BlackSalamon wandered up to me, then dropped her soft black body onto my lap. Shadomon followed suit, but she rested in Nariko's lap.  
  
I turned to the girl beside me after taking my full of the berries. "Nariko?" she turned to me, scratching Shadomon's soft ebony fur. ".Do you know how I got here? An' why?" I asked.  
  
Her face contorted into a somewhat sorry frown. "You have to find that out by yourself."  
  
I nodded; of course that would be the answer. It's always the answer. "What about Kristi? I've always wanted to meet her, since we became good friends online. But I don't know if she'd like me when she saw me, because, well I'm.different.an'."  
  
Nariko's face turned back into a thoughtful smile, "Being psychic, I know what Kristi is thinking, and I know that she wants to meet you too. And believe me, she learned the hard way how to accept what is 'different' and 'weird'. You two'll become even better friends when you meet."  
  
I looked up, surprised. "'When' we meet?"  
  
She stood up, holding Shadomon in her arms. "That's what I said. Now you should go to bed, it's getting late."  
  
She picked up the jar, then walked over the other end of the cave. "Okay." I mumbled, subconsciously petting BlackSalamon's soft fur as I drifted off to sleep. Zzz.  
  
* * *  
  
Something warm, wet, on my face. "Nyahh.uh.wha?" I slowly opened my eyes to see a furry black muzzle and two wide blue eyes. "Huh.BlackSalamon?" I asked. More wet. I reached my hand up to brush the slobber off of my face.  
  
"Get up!" I heard a high voice shout by my ear. I reached up again to cover my ear with one hand, and lightly pushed BlackSalamon off of me with the other.  
  
"All right! I'm up." I mumbled, struggling to sit up, since I had fallen over while sleeping. "Not so loud next time, BlackSalamon, alright?" I reached to scratch her ears.  
  
"Oops! Sorry." She replied, then jumped back into my lap, licking my cheek with her rough pink tongue. I smiled, I always seemed to get along better with animals then humans, I guess Digimon are no different.  
  
I noticed Nariko walk into the room from outside. "You're finally up!" she sat down on her woven reed bed. "It looks like BlackSalamon likes you a lot."  
  
I grinned, scratching the small Digimon again, "Yeah, well she's a little sweetie." I liked Shadomon too, but I really wouldn't want her licking my face; not after what Kristi told me about them.  
  
Nariko smiled. "Of course, she's just like me." She stood up, taking a jar of bluish-purple berries and handing it to me. "You should eat something."  
  
I just shook my head, "Nah, I'm not hungry." I stood up, dusting off my clothes. "I'm gonna go for a walk." I said, turning towards the entrance and walking out of the cave. It looked like a good day for a walk.  
  
* * * Nariko, Shadomon, and BlackSalamon * * *  
  
Nariko watched out the doorway as Stephanie quietly got up and walked out after refusing to eat. She sighed, "Maybe she shouldn't go out there without a Digimon.at least not before he finds her." She continued, more to herself.  
  
BlackSalamon jumped up, "I'll watch her!" she shouted in a soft, childish voice. She dashed out the door behind Stephanie.  
  
Nariko chuckled, shaking her head, "That BlackSalamon."  
  
A wide grin appeared on Shadomon's ebony face, "I know what you mean."  
  
* * * Stephanie * * *  
  
I held my hand above my eyes, the sun was bright, and it certainly wasn't helping me see any better from being in the shadier cave. I sighed, 'I'm in the DigiWorld, like I wanted, but now what? What am I supposed to do? I can't just stay at Nariko's cave; I feel like I'm intruding.'  
  
"Hey Stephanie!" I turned to see the small puppy-like BlackSalamon running up towards me.  
  
I knelt down beside her. "Hey," I replied with a grin. ".Whatcha doin', following me around?"  
  
Her golden collar glinted in the sunlight. "I thought you might like some company."  
  
"That's alright. Sometimes I just wanna be by myself."  
  
"But what if you run into a bad Digimon or something?"  
  
"I'll do what I always do when I run into something bad; I'll run away. I'm not one to fight."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah." I stood up, turning from her. "Don't worry, I'll be fine." I smiled. We were only a few yards from the cave, on the rocky incline, so she didn't have far to go back.  
  
"Okay." She finally agreed, slowly running back up the hill.  
  
I smiled; turning back to the bamboo forest that was ahead of me. 'Thanks anyway BlackSalamon.' I thought to myself. I spotted a large rock by a tall tree. The tree shaded the rock with its long, outstretched limbs. "That looks like a good place to just sit and rest." I convinced myself. I felt like I needed the rest.  
  
"Yeah, it does." I whirled around to come almost face to face with someone. Someone very familiar. He smiled, tilting his armored head down to look me in the eye.  
  
I began to stutter again, "I-its you! When I-I asked the others about you, they thought that.they thought that I was crazy! And I was beginning to believe them!" I could get a better view of him, since he was standing right in my face. He seriously did look like Flamedramon, with the same body shape and position of armor. But his armor was a tinted silvery white, with various light orange, purple and yellow markings. And his head armor was different then Flamedramon's, with a shorter, more curved blade protruding out of the top.  
  
He looked at me, cocking his head, "Weren't you going to go sit down?"  
  
"I-I.uh." He pushed me towards the rock. I sat down on it, warily watching him as he stood up in front of me, leaning against the thick shading tree.  
  
He returned my gaze with a soft smile on his dusty-gold colored face. "You never had a chance to answer me before. Who are you?" He shifted on his long legs, stretching the blue wings that rested upon his back, and moved to a more comfortable position against the tree.  
  
'Why do you care?' I thought to myself. I turned my attention to the rock, running my hand over the rough gray surface. "My name's Stephanie, if that helps ya out any." I replied, looking back up at him. He seemed to think something over. "Who're you?"  
  
I could sense his slight hesitation. "Ak."  
  
"Here she is you guys!" I looked up, noticing Yolei and the others running up to me. "BlackSalamon said we'd find you over here."  
  
Quickly I looked over to the tree. "Where'd he go?"  
  
Davis looked around, scratching the back of his head. "Where'd who go? I don't see anybody."  
  
"He was just here!" I jumped off the rock.  
  
"Who was?"  
  
"Well.I don't know exactly."  
  
Davis sighed, "Whatever. We just came to see if you wanted to help us clean up the DigiWorld."  
  
"Yeah, sure.I guess." I replied.  
  
"Okay then! C'mon Veemon, digivolve!" Davis shouted.  
  
"Veemon digivolve to...ExVeemon!" I stared at the large blue dragon creature with white wings. So that was ExVeemon.  
  
"Hawkmon digivolve to...Aquilamon!"  
  
"Wormmon digivolve to...Stingmon!"  
  
"I think it'll be easier for you to carry me and Kari as Pegasusmon, Patamon." T.K. said to his small Digimon. "Digi-armor energize!" I saw Davis turn red in anger at T.K.'s words.  
  
"Alright. Patamon armor digivolve to...Pegasusmon! Flying Hope!"  
  
I climbed up onto the large bird, Aquilamon's, back; gripping tightly onto his dark feathers as we flew up into the sky. Yolei turned around to look at me. "We're going to the forest area by the lake, not too far from here. A Control Spire Meramon did a lot of damage to the trees."  
  
I nodded, gripping tighter to Aquilamon's feathers as he swooped down. 'What's a Meramon?' I thought to myself, nearly falling off as the big bird Digimon lurched forward to land, spiraling down to slow his decent. 'This must be something you have to get used to.ugh!'  
  
Once Aquilamon landed, I slid off, balancing myself against a tree so I wouldn't fall over. A white light engulfed Aquilamon, and he shrank down to Hawkmon, complete with the funky British accent. "Okay Yolei, where do we start?" he asked.  
  
She turned and pointed towards the trees behind me. "Right there." I turned around. She was right! It was a mess! Broken and charred branches lay scattered across the parched brown grass. How would we ever be able to clean this up? "Stephanie, you go over there to that area," She pointed to the forest on her right, "Hawkmon, you go over there," she pointed in the other direction, "and I'll clean this area. Got it?" We nodded.  
  
I wandered off into the forest, picking up the stray limbs into my arms. 'I'll make a pile over there.' I thought to myself, watching carefully so I wouldn't trip over any large branches. After a few minutes I had a large pile, but the forest didn't look any cleaner. I sighed, "This'll take forever! Why did I even volunteer for this job?"  
  
"Because you have nothin' better to do." I vaguely recognized the voice, but just to be sure, I turned my body towards the sound.  
  
"You again!" I shouted, "You should stop sneakin' up on me like that! You're gonna give me a heart attack!" I threw down the wood I was carrying into the pile.  
  
"Shh! You don't want everyone to come running again, do you?" He asked, walking over to some other broken trees, lifting up the charred branches in his arms and then dropping them into my pile.  
  
I stared at him, wide-eyed. "Why? Who are you?" I watched him grab some more branches. Pick up, move, drop. Pick up, move, drop. "And what are you doing?"  
  
"Helping you." He replied with a smile. "Now come on." He motioned for me to come over with his head.  
  
I walked to him, and we began to clear out the area in silence. All you could hear was the faint snapping of twigs and the sound of wood hitting against wood. It turned out that he was a big help. We managed to remove all of the debris and water the grass with water from the lake; without either Yolei or Hawkmon coming to check on me. As we admired our hard work, a really high pile of debris beside us, I turned to him. "So, what is your name?" I sat down on a nearby log.  
  
I could see a distant look in his eyes. ".Akaimon."  
  
"Akaimon, huh?" I smiled. "So Akaimon, why did you come to help me? I mean, I'm grateful an' all, but why me?" I brushed aside a strand of short brown hair that always managed to get in my face.  
  
He turned to me. "Why not you? You looked like you could use some help."  
  
"Yeah.thanks."  
  
Long pause. "Somethin' wrong?"  
  
"No." I got up off of the log. I turned towards the lake, where Yolei probably was.  
  
"Hey, where're you going?"  
  
"I have to tell Yolei that I'm finished, so I can get back to Nariko's on Aquilamon."  
  
He stood up, walking up to me in one great stride; "Well, I could fly you back. I do have wings you know."  
  
"Thanks, but I don't think Yolei will appreciate it if I leave without tellin' her."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yeah, but you can come if you." I turned around to find that he wasn't there, but a spot in the sky, ".want." I sighed and shrugged, walking out of the sheltering trees and onto the beach around the lake.  
  
Yolei came running up to me, wiping the sweat off her forehead with her white gloves. "You done?" She asked, motioning for Hawkmon to come.  
  
I nodded dismally, and watched as Hawkmon digivolved back into Aquilamon. Yawning, I climbed back onto Aquilamon's back, preparing myself for his sudden takeoff. Yolei leaned back, covering her eyes from the bright sunset behind me. "I heard you talking back there. Who were you talking to?"  
  
"Nobody, really. Just myself." I yawned again, my eyelids slightly drooping. Fortunately we were close to Nariko's cave. I didn't think I could stay awake much longer. After what seemed to be eternity, Aquilamon finally landed, and I practically fell off out of exhaustion when we hit the ground.  
  
Nariko and her two Digimon friends ran out of the cave. "Stephanie, you should really rest. You look exhausted!" the redheaded girl exclaimed.  
  
Yawn. "I agree with you there." I mumbled, fumbling my way into her cave, slumping myself against the wall. My eyes grew heavy and I licked my lips. They felt cracked and dry. Thirsty. I felt really thirsty. But I was so tired. Too tired. I needed sleep. Sleep.  
  
* * *  
  
"Ugh." I blinked, my eyesight looked hazy. I couldn't decipher anything I was seeing. "What's happening?" I shook my head, hoping to clear my eyesight. Still blurry. I reached my hand up, groping for something, anything. "Uhh.wh.wha?" I reached up again, grasping something soft.  
  
"Ow! That's my tail!" I heard a light voice squeak.  
  
"BlackSalamon? Is that you?" I pulled myself up, running the back of my other hand across my eyes. Finally, I could see.  
  
"Yeah. You all right? You looked kinda sick when you got back." I heard her reply. I turned my head to look down at her, the silvery moonlight reflecting off of her shiny fur. It must've been late at night.  
  
"I'm fine. Just thirsty." I paused, watching her settle back down near Nariko's bed. I heard her softly yawn, then she began to snore lightly. 'Wow, she falls asleep fast.' I thought to myself.  
  
I stretched, allowing my eyes to adjust better to the dark. 'I'm wicked thirsty. I guess it won't hurt if I go out and look for some water outside. There must be some nearby.' I convinced myself, quietly getting up, making sure not to wake anyone else.  
  
I picked my way out of the cave, stepping out into the cool night air. I could hear soft wail-like sounds flowing through the air, almost in a melodic tune. I looked around; observing the moonlight covered trees and rocks. I sighed, where was there a stream? I was so thirsty. Even a puddle would do.  
  
As I climbed down the rocky hill, I felt a loose rock under my foot, so I stepped over it. To my surprise, the next rock that I stepped on was looser then the first, and gave way under my weight. I tumbled down the hill, my world spinning around and around and around. The sharp rocks scraped up my skin as I rolled. At the bottom of the hill, I stopped, slamming into something hard, maybe a rock. My head hurt too much to think. My whole body ached. I tried to move, but all that did was cause a sharp pain to dart through my body. I opened my mouth to call for help, but all that came out was a moan. The pain. I was so tired; thirsty.It hurt.  
  
* * * Akaimon * * *  
  
He wandered around, for some reason awake so early, at sunrise. He looked up, realizing he was near the place where she was staying. Maybe he'd see her again, but not with the others around. He irritably flapped his wings against the still air. There was such a nice breeze last night, where did it go? He sighed, it didn't really matter, he didn't need to fly now.  
  
Akaimon cocked his head, thinking he could hear some moaning. He directed his armored head towards the direction of the sound. Someone was lying on the ground, covered in what looked like cuts and bruises. He sprinted down towards the creature. He gasped, it was. "Stephanie!" he shouted, kneeling down beside her.  
  
The girl turned her head to look up at the Digimon, squinting her dark brown eyes. "Akaimon.?"  
  
He lifted her up into his arms, careful not to harm her with his armor's claws. "What.happened?"  
  
She closed her eyes, wincing as he hoisted her up. "I-I was thirsty.so I left to find a stream.an', an' the rocks on the hill came loose an' I rolled down. Now I-I." she shuddered, turning her head away from him, much to his dismay.  
  
He bent his head down over her. "It's alright. I'll bring you to Nariko's."  
  
* * * Stephanie * * *  
  
I felt movement. I was laying on something relatively hard, with something warm against my back. I tried to shift positions, but found that it only made me feel worse. "Don't," a gentle voice whispered, "We're almost there."  
  
I moaned once more, opening my eyes to look up at him. "Thanks Akaimon." I managed to whisper in a hoarse voice, my throat rasping with every breath.  
  
He only smiled in reply, then looked up as we began to approach the cave.  
  
I heard the familiar yip of BlackSalamon as he brought me to the entrance. "What did you do to her?" I heard her hiss.  
  
I reached my arm down over Akaimon's arm, "Its alright BlackSalamon. He helped me." I croaked, turning my head in his arms to look down at the small puppy.  
  
I watched as BlackSalamon retreated into the cave, running off to get Nariko and Shadomon; also allowing Akaimon to bring me into the cave. I winced slightly as he softly laid me down, then he stood back up, looking down at me. He looked up at the sound of Nariko's voice, and quietly left the cave. Another small blue feather fluttered from his wings, falling into my lap. "Bye." I whispered, picking up the feather, then putting it into my pocket with the other one.  
  
* * *  
  
I felt something cool against my lips. "Drink this." I heard. I couldn't tell who said it, but I obeyed. It could've been an evil Digimon telling me to drink poison for all I cared, I was thirsty. The liquid felt good against my dry throat.  
  
"Thanks," I whispered, slowly opening my eyes to focus on the person in front of me. 'Its probably Nariko.' As my eyes began to focus, I noticed that it wasn't Nariko. "Akaimon?!" I tried to sit up, but fell back down in the futile effort.  
  
"I found him outside, standing near the entryway. I was bringing BlackSalamon out to apologize to him for her outburst, and he practically jumped on me, asking if you were all right!" Nariko calmly said, holding a few jars of berries in her hands. "So I brought him in to see for himself."  
  
I tried to sit up, only to fall down again. What was with that? I just wanted to sit up! I tried again, but instead of falling back down on to Nariko's bed, I leaned back into something hard, lifting me up. "If you want to sit up so bad, I'll hold you up!" I heard Akaimon say. I turned light pink, but ducked my head before anyone noticed.  
  
Nariko walked over to me, Shadomon following behind. "We should go to the Shadomon Pool. I was gonna go today because Shadomon needs to go or she'll get sick. But if you go, it can help heal all of those cuts and scrapes. Here, touch Shadomon." Akaimon stepped back, allowing me to balance on my own. I reached for Shadomon's dark, soft back, and blinked as my eyesight suddenly turned blurry with a bluish-gray, then suddenly came back. I wasn't in Nariko's cave anymore, I could tell.  
  
BlackSalamon tugged at my pants, "C'mon!" she squealed, "Let's get in the pool!"  
  
I looked over at the opalescent liquid. "You want me to get in there?" I asked.  
  
She nodded, running up behind me and pushing on my legs. Shadomon came and helped her, "Go!" she shouted excitedly.  
  
I stumbled, forward, all but falling into the pinkish fluid. "All right! I'm goin'!" I called, receiving another push at my legs. The two Digimon, seeing that I was halfway in, ran up and jumped in beside me, splashing me with the strange water. "Shadomon! BlackSalamon!" I shouted. "You got me soaked!" As soon as the words left my mouth, the liquid dried, clearing away the sore red scratches on my arms and face. They giggled at me. "Okay, that was strange." I said, hurriedly getting out of the water and plopping myself down on the rocky banks. "I forgot all about the Shadomon Pool."  
  
Shadomon pranced up to me, shaking off of her fur, even though there was no wet to shake off. "You done already?" she asked.  
  
I nodded, running my hand up my healed arm. "Yeah." I replied, reaching to place my hand on her soft fur.  
  
She nodded, "We probably won't be back for a while." I saw the hazy-white cloud form over the room, then disappear to reveal Nariko's cave. I pulled my hand off of her back. Before teleporting, she said, "Be careful. I remember Nariko mentioning that the Digidestined had a big meeting or party that they couldn't miss, so they won't be coming today or tomorrow. And we won't be back until late tomorrow." I nodded, and she faded into gray then disappeared, a smile on her lips.  
  
'Now what am I gonna do? I didn't want to stay at the Pool, cause I feel like I'm invading a special place of theirs, even though I was invited. I could go for a walk. But the last time I did that I.fell. But then I ran into Akaimon.yeah! Maybe I can go look for him.' Before leaving, I grabbed a few berries and ate them, still a little hungry from before.  
  
I stared out of the entryway, observing the soft green grasses that grew around the cave. I stretched, then wandered out of the cave, avoiding any loose rocks. "Hey! Your back!" I looked up, once again recognizing the soft voice.  
  
"Akaimon?" I turned around, but I couldn't see him anywhere. "Where are you?"  
  
"Right.here!" I jumped back as he landed right in front of me, leaping from the top of Nariko's cave. He grinned, waving an armored covered hand in front of my face. "Are you alright? You look like you've seen a monster."  
  
I laughed, breaking my surprised gaze. "Yeah, one just landed in front of me." He cocked his head to the side; his thin, almost pointed tail waving slowly back and forth behind him. "Just kidding." I joked.  
  
He shrugged, "Whatcha doin' anyways?" he walked up beside me.  
  
"Just goin' for a walk." I kicked a small stone near my foot.  
  
"Mind if I come?"  
  
I turned to him, "Of course not. Come if you want." We fell into an uneasy silence, walking through the thickening bamboo branches. I felt the tip of his wing brush against my arm, and I looked up and smiled.  
  
"Hey, would you like to see something?" Akaimon asked, stopping and turning towards me.  
  
I grinned, "Sure! I'd love to."  
  
"Well, we have to fly to get there.so I have to carry you."  
  
"Okay." I walked up to him, allowing him to wrap his arms around my waist to carry me. I felt my cheeks get hot, and he bent his head down over my shoulder, asking me if I was ready.  
  
I nodded, clinging tightly to his strong arms. He flapped his wings, I assumed he was testing the air, and then sprang upward on his muscled legs, catching the wind in his strong wings. He bent his head down beside mine, avoiding hitting me with his spiked helmet. "You all right?" he asked, turning his dark indigo eyes to look straight into my own dark chocolate ones.  
  
I smiled. "Yeah! I'm lovin' this! I've always wanted to really fly." I felt his grip tighten around my waist, causing my cheeks to grow even redder. He grinned, flying higher up, towards cloud-covered mountains.  
  
The sight was majestic as we landed on a high cliff, overlooking the deep green forest and shimmering blue ocean. I gasped, staring out at the display as Akaimon stood beside me, a goofy grin on his face. "Wow.it's so.beautiful!" the golden rays of the late-day sun accentuated the colorful scene. I glanced up at Akaimon, whose grin was still plastered on his face.  
  
"Just wait until the sun sets." He replied. I looked over at him, but he just grinned, plopping himself down on the edge of the cliff. "Come on. Sit down." He motioned to the ground beside him.  
  
I carefully walked over to him, picking my way across the small cliff. I sat down beside him, looking around at the scenery again, noticing the lowering rays of the sun. I glanced down, and visibly shuddered when I realized how high up we were.  
  
He must've seen me shaking. "Are you alright? I saw you shivering."  
  
I looked over at him. "Yeah. Just a little scared of heights."  
  
"Really?" he cocked his head, "But you weren't afraid when I flew you here."  
  
"Flying's different," I pulled my knees up to my chest. "And besides, I trusted you not to drop me. I don't know if I can put that much trust into a cliff." I threw a small pebble over the edge, watching it plummet down. I cringed again.  
  
"Don't worry. You won't fall." He grinned, "And if you do, I'll catch you." He stretched out his dark wings, then returned them back to a resting position, as if to prove his point. "Thanks." I mumbled, turning my attention to the setting sun instead of the Digimon beside me.  
  
We sat for a while, silently watching the hazy sunset. I began humming softly to myself, watching as the sky grew darker. "Stephanie?" "Hmm?" "Are you a Digidestined?"  
  
I looked over at Akaimon, whose armored crimson and tan head was inclined towards me. I blinked, surprised. "I.I don't think so.I don't have a Digimon.or a digi.digi-" I stammered. What was that word?  
  
"A digivice?" he replied, turning to look up at the sky.  
  
"Yeah." I looked back down at the ground. "Akaimon.how come you help out the Digidestined from the shadows, and they know nothin' about you?"  
  
I heard him sigh lightly from beside me. "I.it's too complicated to explain now." I wasn't giving up that easily. "Then what about your past?" I paused. "How'd you find out about the Digidestined?" I glanced back up at his silhouetted form.  
  
He shook his head fiercely. "That doesn't matter.its not important."  
  
I felt hot tears in my eyes. What did he mean it didn't matter. Didn't he trust me? 'Why am I getting upset?' I wondered to myself. 'Because he won't tell me?' "What do you mean?" I asked. I wiped my eyes, pushing away the tears.  
  
"Please don't cry." He looked over at me. I noticed wet tears in his dark eyes. He blinked forcedly, aware of the wetness falling down his cheeks, and running down under his armor. ""C'mon. We should go. It's getting late."  
  
I shakily stood up, vaguely aware of the steep cliff I was on. I slowly walked over to Akaimon, who had already stood up.  
  
I closed my eyes as I allowed him to hold me by my waist. I felt Akaimon's warm breath on my cheek by my ear. He sighed softly. "Please don't be mad at me. I-I just can't tell you yet."  
  
I sighed as I felt his warm breathing move away from my cheek. A sudden gust of wind followed as he sprang into the air, catching the air currents with his wings. I felt the breeze blow against my closed eyes. The wind slowed as I felt the jolt of his muscled legs contacting with the ground and I opened my eyes to see Nariko's cave.  
  
I felt the warmth around my waist disappear as he slowly moved his arms from around me. I quickly turned to find him gazing at me, a sad expression on his face; then he spread his navy wings out, leaping back into the air. I sighed; closing my eyes slightly and walking into the cave, ignoring the tears that were running down my face.  
  
* * *  
  
I tiredly opened my eyes, squinting in the morning sunlight. I hadn't gotten much sleep that night, tossing and turning while thinking about what had happened. Yawning, I stretched, picking myself up from my slouched position against the smooth cave wall. I reached for a jar of pale whitish- blue berries, turning the jar in my hands. I ran my hand over the smoothly written Japanese script on the label of the jar. "Ice-Berries." I read out loud to myself, remembering the little Japanese that Nariko had taught me. It was just enough to know what was in the various containers. Opening the jar, I popped some of the sweet tasting berries into my mouth. Ice-Berries were one of my favorite kinds.  
  
Sighing, I returned the jar back to its place on the shelf; my mind once again wondering to the night's painful memories and questions. "Why did I get so upset when he didn't tell me? And what did he mean by 'I just can't tell you yet.'? Why 'yet'? Was he planning on tellin' me anyways.?" I wondered to myself, wandering out of the cave and outside, trying to keep my mind off of it. It wasn't working. "Why do I care? And why do I feel hurt, like he doesn't trust me or something? Could I have.? No, I can't. I just can't end up with a broken heart when I leave. I don't want to be hurt, like it hurts Kristi not to see Flame." I wandered deeper, not recognizing the terrain. But I didn't care. "But it still hurts anyway.even if I try to deny it." I sighed, wiping away a stray tear. "Besides, he's probably mad at me for ignoring him. Its no use."  
  
"Grrrr.Rrrrggrrrrrrr." A loud growl broke me from my thoughts. I whipped my head around, trying to spot the sound. "Rraarrrgggg.ggrrrraa.!" I noticed movement within the trees, and I took a step back, not wanting to meet whatever was making that dreadful sound. ".eerrrr.ggrrrrarrr!"  
  
I heard a loud snap and dived to the ground, barely missing the large trees that were knocked down by the massive creature; the uppermost branches of the trees scraping against my legs and side. "Uugghh." I sat up, glancing in the direction the trees fell from. A large dinosaur-like creature stood by the upturned roots of the trees. It stood on four legs, it's whitish- gray body covered in dark red tinted scales upon its back, feet, tail and head. A large golden horn protruded out of the top its nose and a shield- like curve of dark golden spikes behind its head. It kinda reminded me of a mix between a rhinoceros and a triceratops. I jumped to my feet, preparing myself to run.  
  
I heard a women's voice cackle, and I glanced back, seeing another creature just like the first, but it's skin was darker gray and its scales and horns were lighter gray. This one looked more like a rhinoceros; with the lack of the neck shield the other one had, and with a sharp ivory-gray horn upon its nose and two smaller ones lined up behind it. Instead of the neck shield was a small row of silvery spikes, and small spike-like points on its armored back. A strange white haired lady in red and a man in a large blue coat and hat stood between the two. The women cackled again. "Since you've been hanging around the Digidestined, I've decided to rid myself of you and your Digimon friend, who undoubtedly will try to come to your rescue. I thought you might like to play with my new pets: PyreMonochromon," She motioned to the golden horned one, "And RhiMonochromon." She motioned to the other, rhinoceros-like Digimon. She cackled again, jumping into a nearby yellow jeep, the creepy man following her. "Play nice." they drove off, leaving me behind with the two giant Digimon.  
  
The one she had called PyreMonochromon roared, the sunlight reflecting off of its ebony scales in a bright red flash as it reared up. "Volcano Erupt!" I was on my feet and heading in the other direction before I got to see its fiery attack coming up behind me. I felt the ground shake; they were chasing after me. Too bad I was never a good runner.  
  
More 'crack!'s echoed through the forest as trees crashed down behind me. "Rhino Charge!" I cringed; they didn't give up that easily. Tiring out, I ended up running into a huge, steep mountainside. I scrambled to climb the side of the mountain, but the side was sheer rock, almost vertically to the top. I was never good at rock climbing either.  
  
I turned to face the two Digimon, my back pressed squarely against the rock wall. I saw RhiMonochromon, the one I guessed had shouted "Rhino Charge" but I couldn't see the red-tinted PyreMonochromon anywhere. I closed my eyes, bracing myself for the blow. "Please.hurry up." I mumbled piteously under my breath. When nothing happened, I looked up to see RhiMonochromon fighting something. I noticed a quick flash of scarlet and immediately recognized what was going on. "Akaimon.?!" I shouted. He landed in front of me, nodded, and then watched as RhiMonochromon staggered forward, its dull gray scales replaced by a shiny black in some places. It must've been one of those control-spire Digimon.  
  
RhiMonochromon raised its head, opening its mouth. "Ashen Volcano!" Glowing gray balls of hot fire and ash shot out of its mouth, raining down towards us.  
  
I cringed as Akaimon pushed me back against the wall, standing in front of me and shielding me from the attack, most of the burning ashes reflecting off of his armor. He jumped forward as soon as the shower ended. I slacked my pressure against the wall. "Scarlet Slash!" Akaimon yelled, striking RhiMonochromon with his claws. The black material began to show more. "Star Light!" More black. Akaimon landed in front of me again, casting a worried gaze towards me. I nodded slowly. He jumped up again. "Akai Storm!" RhiMonochromon staggered back again as Akaimon landed in front of me. The large rhinoceros Digimon turned completely black, then shattered into millions of black pieces.  
  
Akaimon turned around, walking towards me. "Steph.are you alright.?"  
  
I took a deep breath and nodded. "Yeah." a flash of red caught my eye. "Akaimon! Watch out!"  
  
"Molten Earthquake!" the PyreMonochromon had returned!  
  
I leaped forward to push Akaimon out of the way, but he was too far out of my reach. The burning attack slammed into Akaimon's chest, throwing him back against the sheer granite wall. "Akaimon!!" I jumped up off of the ground, running towards Akaimon's slumped body. I kneeled down beside him.  
  
He looked up at me, slowly beginning to pull off his armor. 'What is he doing' I thought to myself, watching in confusion. He began to hand the armor to me. "Use it." As soon as he took the last piece of armor, he wasn't the Digimon that I had expected to be sitting there, but a human boy, my age, wearing jeans and a t-shirt. I stood there, staring at him, at the armor, then back to him. PyreMonochromon's roar snapped me out of my trance. "Hurry up. Put on the armor." he moaned. His voice was the same as Akaimon's. I nodded my head sharply, shoving on the armor, ignoring the tightness of it in some places and the looseness of others.  
  
I shook my head, memories flooding my mind. I knew about Digimon; I knew the difference between In-Training level Digimon and Ultimate level Digimon. And I understood it. I was Stephanie, but wasn't. Looking down at myself, I realized that I had transformed into a Digimon much like Akaimon; yet my body was dark navy blue with a light blue-gray stomach. My armor was exactly the same, but the markings differed in colors. I glanced back, seeing scarlet-feathered wings upon my back. I could fly. I grinned, glaring at the control spire PyreMonochromon, I knew who I was. 'I'm Aephimon.' I thought to myself.  
  
Leaping up into the air, I glided over PyreMonochromon, landing swiftly on its head. I grabbed a hold of its golden horn with my claws as it began to charge around, attempting to knock me off. It couldn't knock me off, I was Aephimon. "Sapphire Wisp!" I felt the build up of energy within the long claws of the armor, striking PyreMonochromon with the glowing blue wisps of energy radiating from my body. I leaped off the large Digimon's head as it staggered back; its golden horn faded into the black of the control spire it was made of.  
  
It charged forward in fury. "Volcano Erupt!" I leaped into the air, a golden orange fireball brushing my arm.  
  
I landed back on the ground, immediately springing back up into the air and landing behind the Digimon. "Aephi Storm!" a blazing white aura surrounded me, and I dived at PyreMonochromon's side, knocking him down. His body became dark glossy black. I jumped into the air one more time, spreading my wings to catch the faint breeze. "Mystic Gleam!"  
  
I dropped to the ground in front of Akaimon as the large creature faded within the silvery attack. I faced the boy, taking the armor off in awe. I was back to myself. He jumped up and hugged me, much to my surprise. "You did it!" he shouted.  
  
Dazed, I looked from him, down at the armor, then down at myself, and then returned my confused gaze to him. ".Y-you.I.I."  
  
Picking up the armor with one hand and taking my hand with the other, he began tugging me forward with him. "C'mon. Let me explain everything."  
  
He pulled me further into the forest until finally the trees began thinning out. We arrived in a small clearing of trees where temple-like ruins stood. "Where are we going.?" I mumbled, staring at the vine covered ruins. He just smiled, looking over at me with light blue-gray eyes. He led me into the building.  
  
I gazed around at the large room, following him deeper into the building until we arrived in a back room. I noticed small square holes in the walls that served as windows. He put the armor he was carrying down on the pale tan floor, pointing to another set of armor nearby. I looked over at the armor; the small curved markings the same color as the armor I was wearing as Aephimon.  
  
Akaimon, or really the human boy who was Akaimon, turned to me, a far away look in his soft eyes. "I was sent here to the Digital World some time ago, I don't know how long ago, and I don't know how; but I was afraid because I didn't know anythin' about the Digimon or their world. I wandered around, hiding from everything, even small little Baby Digimon like Botamon, when I somehow ended up here. This armor that I have been wearing was lying on the floor, already in the form to wear, as it is now. Something urged me to pick it up, and I did, then I transformed into the ancient Akaimon. His memories flooded my mind and taught me everything about Digimon and this world. I tried to take the armor off, but it wouldn't budge. I heard a voice telling me that I had to find a human girl who was worthy to wear the armor of the ancient digimon Aephimon; who just happened to be Akaimon's mate. I saw Aephimon's set of armor lying beside Akaimon's, but I decided to leave it until I found that girl. The voice told me that when I truly realized who the one was, at the right time I'd be able to take the armor off. But the voice warned me that the girl was to be my true love, and that she wasn't a Digidestined."  
  
I stared at him, realization dawning. "That's why you asked me if I was a Digidestined!"  
  
He nodded; I could see a faint blush creeping up his cheeks. "I looked for a long time but to no avail. I just pretended to let my life go on as Akaimon, but I couldn't stop myself from wonderin' who she was. Then I found the Digidestined, but they were the Digidestined, so I knew that she wouldn't be with them. I just hung around and helped them out when they needed help. First I saw that Kristi girl, but I knew she wasn't right for me. She had never even met me. She was right for Flamedramon; so I kept waiting. Then I found you..." he stopped, his face turning even redder.  
  
I felt my cheeks getting hot as I realized that the one he was talking about was me, that I was his true love. He loved me. And I loved him. Before I could speak, he motioned to the other set of armor on the ground, which I figured to be Aephimon's. "Aephimon's armor is now your armor; she's now a part of you, as Akaimon is a part of me."  
  
"So you've been watchin' out for me, ever since you first saw me. That's how come you came in time to save me, because you care about me." I felt a warm tear roll down my cheek. He nodded, squeezing my hand, then nodded for me to take the armor. I reluctantly let go of his hand, walking over to the pile of armor. I knelt down beside it, but before taking it I looked back up at him. "But what about your past? Before you came to the DigiWorld. An' your name. You must have a name other then Akaimon."  
  
He grinned at my childish questioning; the far off look in his eyes fading. "My parents both died just before I was brought to the Digital World, and I had no other family in Japan, or anywhere. I felt that my life had no meaning, and I believe the Digiworld saved me from ending my life, so I could find you." I blinked back the tears as he told me what he had left behind when he was sent to the DigiWorld, smiling at the very last part. He grinned back. "My Japanese name is Kytamo, and my English name is Ky."  
  
I blinked. A Japanese and an English name? "You have a Japanese name an' an English name?"  
  
He laughed, walking over to me and sitting beside me on the dust-covered floor. "Yeah. So do Davis and the others. Davis' Japanese name is Daisuke, Cody's is Iori, T.K's is Takeru, Kari's is Hikari."  
  
"I get it." I dusted off the armor in front of me, running my fingers over the markings. "Can I have a Japanese name too?" I gazed over at him, not expecting him to take me seriously.  
  
"I have the perfect name. Well, it isn't really a name, and it's not truly Japanese, but it means 'True'. Which fits you perfectly." "What is it?"  
  
"Tirva."  
  
"Tear-vah." I tested it out with my tongue. "Tirva.I like it!" I suddenly remembered the two feathers in my pocket, and I took them out. I twirled the small feathers between my finger and thumb. "Kytamo, what are these feathers for? You dropped them at different times when you left."  
  
He lightly took one out of my hand. "These are Promise Feathers. They're feathers from Akaimon's - or Aephimon's - wings. I left these, promising you that we'd see each other again."  
  
I smiled, running the soft feather against my cheek. "And we did."  
  
"Yeah." He handed the feather back to me. "Keep it. It's yours."  
  
"So you two finally figured it out!" My head shot up, and I noticed Nariko; BlackSalamon and Shadomon standing at her feet.  
  
BlackSalamon giggled. "Stephanie's got a boyfriend!"  
  
I blushed. Nariko grinned, looking from me to Kytamo. "C'mon! Kiss already! I didn't come in here for nothing!"  
  
I blushed again and looked over at Kytamo, whose smile had grown wider. He leaned forward, closing his eyes and pulling me into a passionate kiss. I closed my eyes, allowing myself to fall deeper into the kiss; no longer caring what anyone else thought.  
  
"Akairo! Aephira! Hurry up, you don't wanna miss this!" I reluctantly pulled away as Nariko called for the two people. I leaned up against Kytamo, who laid his arm around my waist.  
  
To teenaged kids, a girl and a guy, ran into the room. My mouth dropped open when I saw them. "You look like me.an'.an' he looks like Ky.!"  
  
The girl bowed and introduced herself as Aephira. She wore a pair of blue denim capris and a navy blue quarter sleeve shirt with a crimson stripe across the front. Above the crimson stripe was a dark tan stripe and below it was a light blue-gray one; Aephimon's main body colors. Instead of my dark brown eyes she had sparkling crimson eyes. Her hair was the same medium brown as my hair, but tied in her hair were a few tan-tipped scarlet feathers. She also wore a necklace made up of a braided strings and tiny gold and crimson feathers.  
  
The boy also bowed, introducing himself as Akairo. He looked surprisingly like Kytamo, with the same short brown hair. But instead of Kytamo's blue- tinted gray eyes, Akairo had dark midnight blue ones, also the color of Akaimon's eyes. He wore a pair of dark denim shorts much like Davis', and a long-sleeve royal-red shirt. Along the top of both sleeves ran a navy blue stripe, with gray and tan on different areas of the shirt. He wore a necklace much like Aephira's, except that instead of a braided cord he had a chain, and the tiny feathers were silver and dark blue.  
  
Aephira sat down beside the armor. I noticed how pale and milky her skin was; like Nariko's. "Akairo an' I are from the same race as Nariko. Much like Nariko is a sort of mix of Kristi an' Flamedramon, I am a mix between Aephimon and you, Stephanie. And Akairo is a mix of Akaimon an' Kytamo."  
  
I stared at her, feeling my confusion rise in my mind. "But wouldn't that make me an' Kytamo like you? Because we are Aephimon an' Akaimon too."  
  
"No, not really. I am a blend of you and Aephimon. You are Stephanie, an' you are Aephimon. Not both mixed together into one being. That's me." She replied.  
  
"Oh." I looked from Aephira to Akairo. Then I looked at Kytamo. "Then do you two love each other? Since Aephimon an' Akaimon did - an' still do, an' me and Kytamo do." I felt Kytamo's grip around my waist get tighter and I grinned.  
  
They looked at each other and blushed. I was funny watching them try to deny it. "We're not gettin' into our personal lives." Akairo finally replied.  
  
I noticed a mischievous glint in Kytamo's grayish eyes. "Why not? You can read our minds and know everything about us."  
  
"Please!" I begged.  
  
{Don't even start.} A voice in my head muttered.  
  
'Why not?' I thought back.  
  
{You already know, that's why!}  
  
'So're you sayin' that you like him?'  
  
{If you tell him.or Kytamo.}  
  
'So you do like him?!'  
  
{I really don't have any other choice, me being a melding of you and Aephimon, an' him being Kytamo an' Akaimon.}  
  
"What are you two talking about?" I looked up innocently at Nariko as she walked back into the room. "Don't look at me like that. I can tell that you were talking to each other."  
  
I laughed, "You'll never know."  
  
"As long as you never tell Kristi!" She grinned.  
  
Shadomon and BlackSalamon raced up to me, pushing me to get up. "C'mon Stephanie! We gotta go back to Nariko's. You have to leave tomorrow, when the portal opens to your home again." BlackSalamon sadly called, licking my face. I sadly gazed around at the group. I knew I was gonna have to leave. But so soon?  
  
* * *  
  
I lazily laid on the flat rocks above Nariko's cave, staring sadly at the setting sun. 'Why so soon? Why do I have to leave when everything just starts to turn good?'  
  
{We'll always be here. And you can always come back.} I smiled at Aephira's attempt to cheer me from inside of the cave.  
  
'Yeah, maybe. Somehow.'  
  
I heard her giggle in my mind. {Kytamo's goin' up there to see if you're all right.}  
  
'You didn't!'  
  
{Nope. He's goin' on his own will. I didn't say a word. Honest.}  
  
I sighed, stretching out against the sun-warmed rock. I waited patiently, singing a soft song to myself, closing my eyes.  
  
"You have a beautiful voice, you know."  
  
I looked up to see him seat himself beside me on the rock. "Thanks. But I happen to think that it's an awfully low voice for a girl."  
  
He grinned, the light from the setting sun glinting like fire in his light blue-gray eyes. "That's what makes it so beautiful."  
  
{What a flirt.}  
  
Ignoring Aephimon's comment, I smiled at him, then turned back towards the golden sun. I sighed, ignoring the tears forming in my eyes. "I don't wanna leave, but my family."  
  
He reached forward, wiping the unshed tears from my eyes. "I know." I noticed the pain in his eyes. This was hurting him too. And after all he'd already been through.  
  
"I'm sorry." I whispered, giving him a soft hug.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For everything that's happened to you. For what you've gone through. For the pain."  
  
He grasped tightly to both of my shoulders, holding me in front of him. I stared straight into his eyes. "It's not your fault. And besides," he flashed a familiar grin. "I wouldn't have it any other way." I allowed myself to smile at his confidence. "How about we go flying, as Akaimon and Aephimon? Spend some time as our Digimon halves."  
  
I smiled, allowing him to pull me up off the rock. "Sounds good to me. What're we gonna tell them?" I pointed my thumb down towards the cave below us.  
  
"Already taken care of." I laughed, knowing that he had contacted Akairo. "I'll get the armor." He hopped down off the rock.  
  
I walked slowly around, kicking a small white speckled stone with my foot. Kytamo climbed back up, tossing the multiple pieces of armor to me. I quickly shoved the armor on, finishing off with the two hand pieces, their long claws responding to my every move. I once again felt the memories in my mind, almost like a second consciousness to guide me, but it wasn't overwhelming this time because I recognized and knew how to react. I glanced fleetingly down at myself, then over to the transformed Akaimon. I smiled; we looked almost exactly alike.  
  
He nodded towards me, a smile playing on his lips. "C'mon." We leaped into the air almost simultaneously. I tested the air with my long wings, searching for the perfect updraft.  
  
I began doing tricks in the air, confident in my wings, circling around Akaimon. He joined in my antics, and we finally tired out, landing in a heap on the ground. I laughed, "Akaimon, you're sitting on my tail."  
  
"I'd move if you'd get off my wing!" he laughed back.  
  
"Look Arukenimon! Doesn't that remind you of anything?" I jumped up, noticing a blue-coated man pointing at me and Akaimon. "Digimon in love."  
  
The white-haired lady, Arukenimon, crossed her arms and snorted. "Will you stop with all that mush, Mummymon!"  
  
Mummymon turned and looked closer at us. "They look familiar. Hmm." he glared at us with strange yellow eyes. I took a step back.  
  
Arukenimon grabbed at Mummymon's collar. "Come on Mummymon. I have no time for your babbling."  
  
"Now I know where I recognized them from. Its Akaimon and Aephimon!"  
  
Arukenimon released her grip on his jacket, the scowl erasing from her face. "Akaimon.and.Aephimon? But I thought they were destroyed by Daemon! We were there!"  
  
".The guardians of the Destiny Stones." Mummymon continued to mumble.  
  
Arukenimon grabbed Mummymon again, dragging him towards the yellow jeep. "Enough of that now, Mummymon. We'll discuss this later." She plopped him in the driver's seat, jumping in beside him. "We've got more important things to do right now." They sped off.  
  
I looked over at Akaimon. "I sort of remember what they were talking about from Aephimon's memories."  
  
He sadly shook his head, taking to the air. "Let's get back, before they get worried." I joined him in the air.  
  
* * *  
  
I stood in front of Nariko's cave, staring blankly at the swirling vortex portal. Flamedramon relayed a message to me to give to Kristi when I returned, then stood back. Nariko, Akairo, and Aephira said their good- byes, then stepped back.  
  
BlackSalamon leaped into my arms. "We'll miss you." She whimpered. Shadomon jumped up as soon as I put BlackSalamon down, rubbing her soft head against my neck.  
  
I laughed, softly placing her down on the ground like a small puppy. "I'll miss you too. Thank you."  
  
Kytamo stepped up to me. I flung my arms around him in a tight hug. "Do you. do you want to come back with me, an.an' live with my family?" I sobbed, resting my head on his shoulder.  
  
He sighed, resting his head on mine, then standing me in front of him. He sadly shook his head. "I have to stay here and help the Digidestined out as Akaimon still. Next time you come, I'll go back with you. When you come back here to the Digital World; you and Kristi will come back together." He leaned forward, pressing his lips against mine in a soft kiss. He stepped back, a tear glimmering in his eye, and put his armor on. As he transformed, a midnight blue feather fluttered to the ground from his wing. He picked it up with his armored claws, handing it to me. "Keep it with you. I promise we will be together again."  
  
I pulled off my scarlet cord necklace, first hanging a small feather from my pocket, then the new large one, then the other small one onto the thin cord. I tied it back around my neck. "Yes. But I wish."  
  
He cocked his head, ignoring the tears in his eyes. "Wishes aren't always what they seem to be, but promises are." I stared at him through tear soaked eyes. "Wishes aren't promises. And my promises always come true." He smiled at me.  
  
I lifted Aephimon's armor off of the ground, handing it to him. "Keep my armor for me, so when I come back, so will Aephimon. Sayonara Akaimon! Kytamo..." I turned to face the portal again, slowly walking towards it.  
  
"Sayonara Stephanie! Tirva... Always remember my promise!"  
  
I glanced back, noticing his tight grasp on my armor. I looked back towards the swirling portal, tears streaming down my already tear-stained face. I leaped into the portal. "I will. Goodbye." I watched the world spin around me. His words echoed through my mind. I knew everything was going to be all right. 


End file.
